(BTS FF, Yoonmin) Fantasies Chapter 3
by Nightmeme
Summary: Thank you for the support! here is more Yoonmin trash! Your 10 year old author- Nim


" **Fantasies"**

Chapter 3, Dark pasts

 _/_ _Yoongi POV/_

I straitened myself and I saw Jimin was some what worried . I gave my parents a cold look. " And you don't care? Hmph , how inconsiderate, don't come near here again." I said without hesitating. " I know you were the one who did it, but I am sure you don't care that " that dog " was the best thing that your son felt like was happened to him since birth. So get out." I continued. "Son.." my mom was going to say. "Don't son me, get out." I said. "It's just a stupid little dog, why get so mad about it , huh?" I heard my childhood best friend say. " Stupid?" I said even more angry than before, I whispered to Jimin " Go, you don't want to see what will happen next." So Jimin nodded and ran far enough that I couldn't see him but he could see me. "Stupid huh? Even when all those years I told you how much Holly meant to me. Stupid?" I said with such a temper, that you could sense it in my voice. "Yeah, stu-" He was going to say as I punched so hard that he fell to the floor. "Don't _I_ mean anything to you?" he said with a bruise on his left cheek. " _You mean nothing to me , punk_ " I said hitting him once again . " _G_ " I repeated. His eyes started getting watery, " Y-you care for that stupid dog more than me? Y-you don't have a heart do you?" he said breaking into a cry . "Now get out of my campus" I said as both my parents and Junhyeok ran out. "Y-yoongi Hyung?" Jimin came shaking as he continued " Y-you didn't have to be s-so harsh...". "Jiminie..." I said sympathetically . Just out of the corner of my eye a shaking Jin came out of the same place. " Y-yoongi , what can I do for you?..." Jin said fearfully. " Nothing, just act properly." I replied.

 _/Jimin POV/_

Why was he so protective of, Holly? I think his dog... and it died, I need to find out more.. We headed back to our dorm where Yoongi went strait to his room, and he flopped onto his bed. I followed him all the way. He started .. Crying?... " Hyung..." I said sitting next to him, then lying next to him. He tightly hugged me. " Sh- Holly is gone..." He whimpered. " Shh.. It's okay, she is in a better place now.." I comforted him. Poor Yoongi.. Holly must have meant a lot to him.. I kissed his forehead and said, " It's going to be okay.. Don't worry." I said sympathetically. That's when his head traveled from on my chest to the point where both our lips were almost touching.. I was blushing so hard. " Jimin... can we?" Yoongi said lustfully as he wrapped his legs around mine . " Hey guys , do you guys ha-" Jin was saying as he came in but stopped .

 _/ Jin POV/_

"Hey guys, do you guys ha-" I was saying as I walked in on, A Jimin blushing so hard as Yoongi was about to kiss him and they were hugging on Yoongi's bed laying down. " You guys do realize that I came into your dorm with you guys... any way, continue, I'll show myself out," I said awkwardly. They both got up quickly. " Uh.. no need.." Yoongi said blushing really hard. "DO ,YOU, DO ,YOU, DO, YOU" My ring tone. "Pffft... Namjoon's "Do You" Song is your ring tone? " Jimin was saying as he burst into laughter " AHAHAHA! YO- YOU ARE SO IN LOVE! AHAHAHA" Jimin and Yoongi bust out. " H-hey!" I said blushing even harder that they were before. "I need to pick this up anyway.." I said.

 **. . .** **On the phone . . .**

Jin: yeoboseyo?

Namjoon: J-Jin... will you go on a date with me?

(Hoseok in the background): Yes! You finally did it! Now let's see what he says!

Jin:... P-please tell me this is not a prank... and if not …. YES!

Namjoon: Really? Great! Meet me at XXXX at 5:30!

Jin: OK!

 **. . . Of the phone . . .**

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I yelled . Yes! Namjoon finally asked me out! I started dancing!

 **What will happen next? Any way! Thank you for your constant support! Also I will post a posting schedule! I am starting a new series! It's a mini series . And if you have any questions ask me any time! Annyeong!**

 **~Author-Nim**


End file.
